


pumpkin spice

by leetheshark



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark
Summary: Lawrence takes Adam to Starbucks.





	pumpkin spice

Adam didn't particularly want to be dragged out of his comfy bed on a cold winter morning, but it helped that Lawrence was the one dragging him out of bed. That gave Adam the motivation he needed to get up, shower, and bundle up for a walk down the block.

Really, it was Adam's fault for not having any breakfast food in his apartment.

Lawrence made a mental note to make sure Adam had food the next time he stayed over.

"Come on," Lawrence whispered in Adam's ear, while Adam was still wrapped in his blankets. "I'll buy you coffee." He kissed Adam's jaw, and Adam groaned, still half-asleep. _Enticing._ Both Lawrence and the coffee.

So Adam had succumbed to Lawrence's wishes. He half-leaned on Lawrence as they walked down the sidewalk (as much as he could without pushing him over), seeking the heat of Lawrence's body which was frustratingly hidden away beneath his coat. The tips of Adam's nose and ears quickly went numb from the cold. He thought about stealing one of Lawrence's scarves, then decided Lawrence would probably give him one if he asked.

The closest Starbucks wasn't that far away. Adam felt kind of silly for being so stubborn when he and Lawrence walked into the coffee shop and became enveloped by the warmth of the store and the scent of espresso.

Lawrence wrapped his arm around Adam's waist as Adam scanned the menu. "What do you want?"

Adam hummed, thinking about it. "Pumpkin Spice Latte," he decided, dropping his head against Lawrence's shoulder.

"What size?"

"Large."

Lawrence led Adam to the line, which wasn't too long. It was a Sunday morning, so the Starbucks was mostly devoid of its usual businesspeople getting their morning coffee and university students parked with their laptops.

At the counter, Lawrence greeted the barista with a smile, always charming. Adam was sometimes jealous that Lawrence seemed to flirt with _everyone,_ but logically he knew that Lawrence was just like that, and that it didn't mean anything. Besides, it was hard to be jealous of anyone when he had just spent the night with Lawrence, and when Lawrence was now holding him snugly and buying him coffee. Adam was the one winning, here. "Hello, could I please have a venti Pumpkin Spice Latte, and..."

Lawrence ordered his own drink, and Adam let his mind wander. Last night was the first time he and Lawrence had spent the night together, and it was everything Adam could have wanted. Falling into a relationship with Lawrence hadn't been easy. A little over a year since the bathroom, they were both still stumbling through recovery. They fought occassionally, and dating a recent divorcee came with its own set of challenges, but Adam wouldn't rather have anyone else.

Adam watched Lawrence pay for the drinks, and in a few minutes Lawrence retrieved them from the far end of the counter. He handed Adam his Pumpkin Spice Latte, and the heat emanating from the paper cup felt good in Adam's hands. "Larry" was scribbled on the cup in Sharpie. It made Adam smile.

Lawrence had gotten a frappuccino. He held it in his gloved hands and took a sip of the frozen drink as Adam quipped, "I'll never understand why you get cold drinks in the middle of winter."

"You don't get to criticize me when I buy you coffee." Lawrence smirked, and bent down to kiss Adam with his cold lips.

Adam still wasn't used to kissing Lawrence. The first time they'd kissed, Adam was bold, dragging Lawrence down by his coat and kissing him senseless. But the small doses of affection Lawrence gave Adam in public always made him blush. Lawrence made no secret of how he felt about Adam, and Adam couldn't hide how much he loved it if he tried.

Adam was grinning when Lawrence pulled away. He raised his cup to his lips and breathed in the hot vapor. Then, he took a sip, letting the pumpkin syrup coat his tongue.

Overall, it was a pretty good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr](http://geislieb.tumblr.com)


End file.
